magicitefandomcom-20200222-history
Races
Races Deephaven currently houses 14 different races, each with their own unique set of qualities and starting gear. While the minor stat changes of a player's selected race may not make a major impact in the game long-term, the starting gear can impact how easy a player has it until their first village. Race should be the first character customization aspect picked and should be based on what the player wants to accomplish (game completion, hat unlocks, easy combat, etc). |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | Peons are the common folk of Deephaven. These simple yet ambitious people strive to expand their colonies underground through mining, farming, and crafting. Perhaps one day these unlikely heroes will rebuild an army and take back the Overworld. |- | Noble | HP +1 MAG +1 | 1 Stone Axe |20% Unlock chance after slaying 15 monsters in a single playthrough. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | Nobles are the direct descendants of kings in the Overworld. Some can afford to travel through safe routes in Deephaven to the surface, if only for a moment to feel the sun on their skin. Nobles have much influence on the expansion in Deephaven. |- | Orclops | HP -1 ATK +2 | 1 Bone Sword 1 Bone Pick | 20% Unlock chance after mining 20 ores in a single playthrough. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | These gargantuan brutes were driven underground from their mountainous home lands. Although not very intelligent, these barbarians hold incredible might and power which has allowed them to aggressively expand in Deephaven. |- | Dwelf | HP -1 DEX +4 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Wooden Bow 1 Random Item | 20% Unlock chance after acquiring your first skill within a single playthrough. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | The agile Dwelves are a race of peace and harmony. But don't be fooled, when threatened they are unmatched with bows and deadly magic. Dwelves aim to forge The Grand Alliance composed of all races in order to defeat the Scourge. |- | Crusader | ATK +1 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Stone Great Axe 1 random item | 20% chance to unlock after acquiring your second skill in a playthrough. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | These people are what remain of the Great War in the Overworld. Most of them are wanted criminals but all were true soldiers who risked everything to prevent the Scourge from taking over. |- | Remnant | HP -1 MAG +4 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Bolt | 20% chance to open your fist goldchest |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | Legends told of an ancient race that lived long before this age of chaos and destruction. Until the Scourge attacked, the Remnant lived reclusive lives deep within the Icy Wastes. But now these magical beings have joined in on the fight against the Scourge, and aid in the collection and refinement of Magicite. |- | Trogan | DEX +3 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Big HP Potion 1 Big Mana Potion | 100% Unlock chance after beating the game in under an hour. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | High above Wyvern's Rock was the colony of Trogon. This bird-like race used to be the backbone of the trading system when the Overworld was flourishing. Daring, agile, and quite intelligent, the Trogon do what they can to transport goods throughout the intricate and dangerous passageways of Deephaven. |- | Earthkin | ATK +1 DEX +1 MAG +1 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Bone Armor 1 Random Item | 20% Unlock chance after reaching District 10 within a single playthough. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | Earthkin were born deep underground. Very little is known about this mysterious race. |- | Pigfolk | HP -1 ATK -1 DEX -1 MAG -1 | 3 Raw Meat | 100% Unlock chance after beating the game without using an HP Potion. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | Pigfolk are shunned in Deephaven. These extremely dumb yet good spirited people just want to help fight the Scourge. |- | Qualogg | HP +1 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Bug Net 1 Random Item | 100% Unlock after beating the game without crafting anything. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | The aquatic Qualogg lived in the underground rivers long before any other races fled from the surface. It took them quite some time to accept the strangers into their homeland. |- | Bandicoot | ATK +1 DEX +3 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 Ring of Balance 1 Ring of Power | 50% Unlock chance after visiting the Crater Biome |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | Bandicoots are cunning, smart, and extremely greedy. These thieves have followed everyone into Deephaven with the sole purpose of hoarding items and stealing from the unaware. |- | Djinn | MAG +3 | 1 Wooden Axe 1 The Philibuster 1 Fireball | 100% Unlock chance after beating the game by only killing 1 enemy. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | Thought to be a legend, the Djinn are powerful entities that have lived for millions of years. They possess incredible magic powers and have been a major influence in the fight against the scourge. |- | Lizardman | ATK +1 DEX +3 MAG +1 | 1 Stone Pick 1 Emerald Katana | Unlocked by naming your character something ... (Name them "Roguelands" to honor the developer's newest game) |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | The Lizardmen are adapt huntsmen, whose skill and prowess in combat has aided the fight against the Scourge. Mainly a hunting and gathering race, these people do not stay in one place for very long. |- | Scourgeling | Mag+4 | Summon Zombie | Unlocked after opening a total (over every game) of 20 golden chests. |- | Bio: | colspan="3" rowspan="1" | A spawn of the Scourge. An enemy to all |} 'Tips' *As stated before, race should be the first customization chosen and decided based on the player's ultimate goal. Some races, like Peons, Nobles, and Dwelves, start off with woodcutting axes, making them great for collecting lumber and sticks to sell. Orclops and Pigfolk, however, do not start off with any means of collecting wood, leaving them incapable of crafting tools and weapons as long as they don't craft a bone axe or buy an axe in one of the shops that can be found in towns. *Pay attention to what sign is in front of stat changes under qualities. Some races increase stats, others will decrease one stats in favor for another. Compare this to your starting stats and make sure your hero does not start off with an unbearably low health, which can make it extremely difficult to progress in the game. *Random Item in your starting gear can be extremely useful, as it can lead to starting off with valuable gear like weapons, tools, and herbs. * If you right-click on the race button, your characters appearance changes to the race before it, even if it isn't yet unlocked. However, this doesn't affect your stats or starting items. This means that you, for example, can look like a Dwelf, but have a Djinns stat-changes and starting items. (CONFIRMED) Category:Character Creation